


Blue Eyed Angel

by Mirithiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Brown Eyed Girl, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Guitar, M/M, Singing, Van Morrison, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirithiel/pseuds/Mirithiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Destiel fic. Based on the song 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison.  
> Enjoy :)

Dean sat alone in the bunker, praying to Castiel. He hadn't seen his angel in days. 

Dean had thought of various ways to get his attention. He had tried just about everything he could think of. Except one idea he had left. 

He wandered through the bunker, searching for one item in particular. He smiled to himself as he found the old guitar. He hadn't played in years, but it was worth a shot. 

He made sure it was tuned, and fastened the clip in place. After warming up a little, he started his singing. 

Hey, where did you go

Days when the rains came ?

Down in the bunker

Finding a new case,

Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,

Kissing and a-loving

In the misty morning fog with

Our, our hearts a-thumping

And you, my blue-eyed angel. 

You, my blue-eyed man.

Dean didn't hear anything yet, but he got the feeling he was being watched. He continued.

Whatever happened

To Tuesday and so slow

Going down to the Impala with it's

Transistor radio.

Standing with my angel laughing

Hide behind a rainbow's wall,

Touching and feeling

Every moment, I loved it all

With you, my blue-eyed angel 

You, my blue-eyed man. 

Across the room, Dean heard the familiar flutter of wings. But he didn't look up. He was on a roll. 

Do you remember when we used to sing

Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah

Just like that

Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the trench coat of his angel move closer. 

Was so hard to find my way

When I was all on my own.

Haven't seen you in a few days,

And I've, I've missed you so. 

Keep my memories right here, Lord,

Sometime I'm overcome thinking about

Making love in the green grass

Behind the closed doors

With you, my blue-eyed angel.

You, my blue-eyed man. 

And how I love to sing

Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah

Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah

Sha la la la la la la la la la la la- 

Dean didn't get to finish. There were soft, slightly chapped lips pressed against his. He kissed back. After a few moments, he pulled away. 

"Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how many times I tried getting a hold of you?" Dean paused. "I just- I missed you, Cas."

Cas reached his arm out and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"I missed you too, Dean. A lot. But the war up in Heaven was coming to a close, and I had to be there for the end. I'm sorry, but I am here now," he leaned in and kissed Dean again. "You have a magnificent voice, Dean. You should sing to me more often."


End file.
